William Dungan (1606-1636)
}} Biography Marriage and Family Frances Latham (1609-1677)' first husband was William Dungan, who was a perfumer living in the parish of St Martin-in-the-Fields, now a part of London. She would become famous as the "Mother of Governors" having numerous colonial governors as her offspring. With Dungan she had four children, but he died in 1636, being buried at St Martin-in-the-Fields on 20 September of that year, leaving a will with Frances as executrix, and naming each of his four minor children. Within two years she was remarried, this time to Jeremy Clarke of London, a nephew of Richard Weston, 1st Earl of Portland. Soon thereafter the couple immigrated to New England with Frances' four young children, and settled in the Colony of Rhode Island. # John Dungan (1627-) - died young in England # Mary Dungan (1629-1730) - migrated to New England with mother and step-father # Barbara Dungan (1630-1677) - migrated to New England with mother and step-father, married James Barker, who served as deputy governor of the colony # William Dungan (1631-1632) - died young in England # Frances Dungan (1632-1697) - (Redirect needed from old page Frances Dungan (1630-1697)) migrated to New England with mother and step-father, married Randall Holden, a signer of the Portsmouth Compact, and one of the founding settlers of the town of Warwick. # Elizabeth Dungan (1633-1633) - died young in England # Thomas Dungan (1635-1688)- migrated to New England with mother and step-father Noble Lineage This person is a direct descent of Nicholas St Lawrence (1460-1526), 4th Baron Howth]] of the House of Howth, an Irish noble family in County Dublin. # William Dungan (1607-1636) - md Frances Latham # Thomas Dungan (1584-1626) - md Elizabeth # Margaret Forster (1555-1597) - md Sir John Dungan # Margaret Whyte (1523-1597) - (or Margaret Netterville?) - md Walter Forster. Margaret was the daughter of Patrick Whyte (by his wife, Alison St Lawrence) and the widow of John Netterville # Alison Saint Lawrence (1490-?) - md Patrick Whyte # Nicholas St Lawrence (1460-1526), 4th Baron Howth (Wikipedia) (Irish Baron / Lord Chancellor of Ireland) - md Genet Plunkett # Robert St Lawrence (-1485), 3rd Baron Howth (Irish Baron / Lord Chancellor of Ireland) - md Alice White first, and then Joan Beaufort (2) in 1478, well after the birth of Nicholas. # Christopher St Lawrence (-1465), 2nd Baron Howth (Irish Baron) - # Christopher St Lawrence (-1430), 1st Baron Howth (Irish Baron) - # See book LDS Royal Ancestries for lineage to Prince of Gaunt. House of Howth House of Howth is a Irish Noble House of the St Lawrence Family located at Castle Howth in County Dublin, numbering 15 barons and 4 earls with distinquished career as lawmakers and soldiers. Since 1180 the St. Lawrence family have been the Lords of Howth. Howth Castle has stood on its present site for over seven hundred years, the original one, a timber structure, having been sited on Tower Hill, overlooking Balscadden Bay. The title line died out in 1909 when their were no more male heirs, but the castle estate remains with the St Lawrence family female heirs to this date. References * Lewis Latham (1584-1655)/List of Notable Descendants - * Frances Latham - Wikipedia * Genealogical and biographical memorials of the Reading, Howell, ... - Page 220 by Josiah Leach 1898. * The Connecticut magazine: an illustrated monthly - Volume 12 - Page 434